


Hawaii 5-0  Fic Prompts

by colonelengle



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelengle/pseuds/colonelengle
Summary: Random 5-0 fic prompts.Feel free to pick and fill.





	Hawaii 5-0  Fic Prompts

Prompt #1- Holiday cookout with the gang (Steve, Danno, Kono, Chin, Grace, Charlie, etc.).... Steve goes swimming with Grace. Danno is on the shore watching them. As a huge wave crests, Steve disappears. Danno freaks out, and draws the attention of the gang. They look for Steve. Someone calls the governor to report Steve missing at sea. The Coast Guard comes in to assist with the search. After a time, the search gets called off. Steve is presumed dead..... The gang mourns. The governor gives Steve a full honors funeral. Empty casket. Grace and Charlie are present for the funeral. Danno is in denial of the whole thing. Doesn't believe Steve is gone. Won't believe it without Steve's body in the grave. He continues cases with 5-0, but has his own hunt going on the side. Danno becomes obsessed with finding Steve.   
As time goes on the gang expands (Jerry, Junior, Tani, etc). Grace and Charlie grows up. Grace follows Danno's footsteps and becomes a cop. She is in a relationship with Will. Will becomes an officer of the military (Marine/Navy). Charlie becomes a Navy SEAL. To honor "Uncle Steve". Danno is eventually forced to back off of 5-0, due to age or knee injuries. He still looks for Steve. Grace and Charlie don't know how to help him To get him to accept that Steve is gone.  
Charlie get orders from command to ship out. So, he leaves Danno in Grace's care. Charlie's unit gets orders to go into Afghanistan or Korea or any enemy country to extract a POHI (Person of High Interest). They get in there and find a man. He's severely malnourished, dehydrated, and barely alive. Unrecognizable.   
As they get him out and back to the ship. The medics get to work on saving him. He stabilizes. They run prints or dental on him for ID. Results come back that it's presumed dead Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett. Held prisoner for an undetermined amount of time. Psychologically damaged, unresponsive. Charlie finds out. Won't leave Steves side. Hoping to get through to him.   
Returning to the island, Steve is transferred to the Navy base hospital. Charlie wants to inform his family of Steves survival, and to go after the person who abducted him. Yet, he is ordered not to reveal that Steve was found until they can determine the fallout of his captivity. Political reasons.   
Morally conflicted Charlie must decide to follow orders, or follow his heart.

After all, this is his family they are messing with. 

*Can be a Charlie-centric POV or a multi chapter Various POV fic*

Have fun with it. =)


End file.
